Unovian Legend
by Luigi the Time Lord
Summary: Luigi finds a book on an interesting Unovian Legend. With some coincidences...


**A/N Long crossover story time! (Well, long for me.) This is based off a theory I had for a while on the Unovian legend. (Go look it up on Bulbapedia, search Unova if you have no clue what I'm talking about.) I still own nothing.**

Luigi was in the library one day. A friend of his claimed he saw a UFO, a blue boxed shaped one, and asked him to check if it really was a UFO or not. The plumber doubted it was a UFO, but went to the library anyways. He got bored after searching a bit, so Luigi decided to make up a story to tell his friend, and went off to read a book. His favorite books were books about legends from long ago, like tales of heroes defeating ancient demons. A wander in the legends section revealed a new book named "A Study on the Unovian Legend." It was an old looking book. Curious, he picked it up and skimmed through it. It was apparently a book on a legend in a faraway land, and how it connected to the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi sat down in a chair and started reading the legend, as time was here to waste.

_A long time ago, there were two beloved kings that ruled a land. Assisted by the great Kyurem, a wise dragon who knew many things. The land was peaceful for many years. Then one day, a jester entered their court. Accompied by a Zoroak, a Pokemon known for assisting tricksters, he offered the two kings a thought. Both declined at once, declaring the thought insane, impossible. The older king told the jester only the truth should be reality, but the jester was speaking of an ideal. The jester, knowing the younger king was weaker, started to whisper in his year, day by day, to see if he would waver and agree to his thought, a thought of a perfect land. The younger king wavered eventually,and the thought started to become reality._

_The two kings fought one day, one holding to his truths, one holding to his ideals. The dragon Kyurem attempted to make peace, but failed and split into two. One half became a white dragon named Reshiram, who sided with the older king. The other half became a black dragon named Zekrom, who sided with younger king. Forced to take drastic action, the older king banished the younger king and the jester to the sands of the far east, where he could harm no one. Still worried, Reshiram advised him to relax, as the younger king would eventually come back to his senses and rule peacefully with the older king once more. _

_He did not, however._

_The younger king and Zekrom, advised by the jester and his Zoroak, attacked, creating many storms of thunder and lighting across the land. Just as the older king feared, the younger king would not let go of his ideals. A princess and her Butterfree, along with a powerful king of a different land and his Blastoise, attempted to help the older king, but the younger king was too powerful for them to stop. When the older king thought all hope was lost, it wasn't. _

_A lord entered his court, along with an Absol and the people of his court, trusted advisors to him. He told the older king how the jester tricked him too, so he could rule the perfect land. But he had discovered a weakness of the jester's, and would show it to the older king at no price. After hearing the plan the lord laid out, Reshiram agreed it was excellent. The next day, with the help of the lord and his adviors, a fair lady, the princess, and the powerful king, the older king set out to stop and defeat the jester before his plan could complete itself._

_The trip was long and hard, with many of the younger king's minions attempting to stop them. They braved the challenges, and finally reached the castle where the younger king and the jester were. Over the time, the younger king had become corrupted by the jester's power, and only the brightest power could return him to the light. The two groups battled, the two kings and their dragons, the older king's partners and the jester, with his Zoroak. Fire and lighting clashed over and over again, matching each other in power. When the older king saw weakness in the jester, he commanded Reshiram to use his most powerful attack. Reshiram created a ball of bright, blue fire and blasted it at the jester, defeating him instantly. _

_Before his game was over, unknownst to anyone, the jester put a spell on the land, which would destroy it in one hour. _

_The younger king, seeing how he was decived by the jester, apolgized to the older king, who was just overjoyed with being with his brother again. The older king, as a gift to the lord for helping him, gave permission to the lord to marry the fair lady. The fair lady and the lord had fallen in love with each other during the journey, and thanked the king deeply for giving his permission._

_Ten minutes before the end of the land, the lord's Absol warned everyone of the oncoming destruction, which shocked everyone. They tried to figure out something to stop it, but no one, not even Reshiram and Zekrom could think of something._

_Five minutes before the spell struck, everyone had given it up. It was truly the end. As the farewells began, a voice echoed in the older king's head. It was the voice of the legendary master of space, Palkia. He told the older king there was a way to save the land from destruction, but it would have to be split into two and the memory of the land as a whole would be erased, along with the memories the kings, their friends, and the jester had. The older king agreeing this was the best for land, let Palkia save it._

_The group was teleported into the older king's castle. The first rumbles of destruction could be heard, when a bright light shined out of nowhere. The memories of the group erased themselves as the land split into two. _

_Unova became the land still attached to the mainlands, and Pokemon florished there for many years. The land moved for away became the Mushroom Kingdom, where Pokemon didn't exist, but strange and unusual plants grew. _

_It's said that the group became completely different people people as their memories of the former land was gone. Rumors told the pair of heroic brothers, saving a princess from an evil king, were the kings, and princess along with the evil king, looked like the princess and the powerful king from the old."_

The legend ended there, and Luigi was pulled out of his trance created by the legend. The rest of the book was a study on it, as the title said, talking about what the base of the legend could be, or who the heroes could be. As Luigi was about to put the book away, a sheet of paper fell out. He picked it up and scanning it, found it was someone's writing about the legend.

_When I was younger, I loved this legend. I would act it out with my friends, pretending that we were defeating the jester. As I grew older, I stopped believing in the legend, thinking it was just a tale someone created for fun. Then something changed my mind one day. A friend had discovered paintings dating back to this age, which wasn't too long ago for the Mushroom Kingdom, but very long ago for Unova. The paintings were of the kings, the princess, and the lady and the lord. The odd thing was, the lady looked like me. My friend shrugged it off as a coincidence, as things like this happened. After I reunited with Blumiere again, my friend sent me the paintings. We looked at them and noticed-_

The paper was torn at this part. Not knowing what to do at first, Luigi decided to keep the paper. The odd thing was, it mentioned a Blumiere.

_That's probably a coincidence. I bet Blumiere is just a popular name._

As Luigi left the library, he didn't notice a piece of paper under a chair.

_-that the lord looked like Blumiere! Even weirder, the kings and the princess looked like the Mario Bros. and Peach! Maybe the legend was true. Or maybe someone just based it off of the prophecy of the Light Prognosticus. Who knows._

**About my theory: the white, Fire type dragon sided with the older brother for his truths. The black, Electric type dragon sided with the younger brother for his ideals. A fire dragon and a electric dragon. White is usually associated with Light or good, Black with Dark or evil. Older brother with truths, younger brother with ideals. Mr. L, the evil younger brother, also known as the Green Thunder. Mario, the heroic older brother, known for his ability with fire. Mr. L is assisting in the search for the ideal perfect world. Coincidence? **_  
><em>


End file.
